Saint Valentin 2016
by Veneziano58
Summary: On continue de promouvoir l'amour cette année!


Bonne Saint Valentin à tous, en solo ou en duo. Montrez aux gens que vous les aimez et voilà

EDIT: J'avais mit catégorie OC mais visiblement c'est passé à la trappe. Donc oui ce sont des OCs de villes ^^

* * *

(Human version)

Ferréol fixait sans ciller cette petite jupe rouge qui se balançait sous son nez, tentant de ne pas regarder plus bas bien que cet endroit précis soit incroyablement intéressant.

\- Mi Amor...

Il releva les yeux pour voir le sourire soit disant innocent de son chéri adoré. Vil démon tentateur à cet instant.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, Amâ.

\- Tu n'aimes pas? Je pensais te faire plaisir.

Il croisa les jambes, faisant remonter la lisière de la jupe déjà bien haute sur ses cuisses. Son petit-ami déglutit, les bas noirs lui faisaient très envie. Ferréol avait un truc pour les jambes et Soren le savait, le faisant allègrement baver sur les siennes. Que ça soit les bottes lacées, les bas ou la jupe, il avait tout fait pour le rendre dingue de lui. Et ça marchait divinement bien. Le franc-comtois s'approcha alors de la beauté s'étant installée à l'aise sur son clic-clac. Il s'assit près de lui, posant la main sur sa cuisse, la caressant puis passa sous son genou pour lui faire lever la jambe.

\- Ferréol?

Il lui sourit, posant une ligne de baisers tout le long de celle-ci, à travers le bas et la chaussure. Il fut satisfait d'avoir fait rougir son amant. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Il glissa à genoux au sol, doucement il se débarrassa des bottes, posant un baiser sur chaque cheville, ses lèvres suivant ensuite ses mains qui remontèrent jusqu'en haut alors qu'il se redressait par la suite pour embrasser à pleine bouche son Amâ adoré. Le haut et la jupe disparurent, ses vêtements aussi mais les bas restèrent.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour avec...

\- D'accord mi amor...

Une Saint Valentin chaude et sexy, joli cadeau de la part de son compagnon. C'était toujours un cadeau que de pouvoir réaliser son fantasme avec la personne aimée et désirée après tout. Gratuit et délicieux.

* * *

(Human version)

Jae Hwa était rouge tomate, plus rouge encore que les cheveux de son compagnon qui le câlinait tendrement. Que dire... Il était un adolescent normalement constitué et éprouvait donc des envies et des désirs envers son petit-ami mais il se sentait timide, embarrassé du sujet...

\- Lilian...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cutie?

Le grand écossais posa de petits baisers doux dans son cou, faisant frissonner la peau fine sous ses lèvres. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne faisait rien contre la volonté de son coréen adoré, le touchant dans les limites qu'il supportait. Il avait très envie de son lovely boy mais se contenait à ce qu'il avait le droit. Il devait laisser le temps à l'autre de s'habituer à lui, à son toucher, à ses envies aussi. Lui, il faisait passer les siennes après, s'amusant en attendant de ses fantasmes. Ses mains caressaient son ventre, le garçon allongé contre lui, détendu bien que toujours gêné. Mais aujourd'hui, Jae Hwa décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Lilian... Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ya can't know how much I love ya ma cutie...

\- ...J'ai envie...de toi...

Les yeux bleu vert s'écarquillèrent un instant puis un sourire doux se dessina sur sa bouche charnue. Il allongea son futur amant, le prince de son cœur, et le rassura, lui promettant de lui faire l'amour le plus tendrement possible, y mettant toute sa douceur et tout son amour...

\- J'ai confiance en toi mon magicien...

Ah que demander de plus, sérieusement?

* * *

(Représentants)

Tristano regardait d'un air circonspect le fromage posé sur sa table. Un fromage oui. En forme de cœur. Certes il n'aimait que le chocolat noir et avait pensé bêtement que son normand allait lui en acheter une boîte ou à la rigueur, un truc à la liqueur mais certainement pas un fromage. Qui ressemblait à un camembert. Mais en cœur.

\- Denis...

\- Oui?

\- C'est quoi?

\- Mon cadeau de Saint Valentin. Original non? C'est un neufchâtel.

\- En guise de cadeau d'amoureux, tu m'offres donc un fromage.

Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre pour ainsi dire. Denis lui souriait de façon ingénue, attendant sans doute qu'il le goûte ou quelque chose comme ça. Le marseillais fini donc par céder et un manger un bout. Pas si fort que ça, ça allait. Son blondinet vint s'installer sur ses genoux et lui planta un bécot sonore sur la joue.

\- C'est un vrai symbole d'amour tu sais. Les normandes les donnaient aux soldats anglais dont elles étaient amoureuses.

\- Ah, je vois. On franchit les différences avec un fromage en forme de cœur...

\- Tu n'aimes pas...?

\- Si. C'est tellement... toi. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Satisfait de la réponse, Lyons-la-Forêt se lova dans les bras de son amour du bout de la France et qu'il était venu voir spécialement pour ce jour. Si ce n'est pas beau l'amour...

* * *

(Représentants)

Armand observait les champs et les villes s'étalant en contrebas. Il effectuait son baptême de l'air en compagnie de son aviateur préféré, celui-ci bien occupé à piloter le petit engin biplace très touristique. Il aurait aimé que ça soit les vieux engins types années 40, ainsi il aurait pu sentir le vent et le voir jouer dans les longs cheveux noirs de son ami... Mais bon, être au chaud et protégé par le cockpit n'était pas si mal non plus actuellement. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable d'être en planeur, Antoine avait dit que ça serait mieux pour lui de commencer par ça et il voulait bien le croire.

\- On est haut au dessus du sol?

\- On peut faire 30km à mille mètres du sol avec cet appareil.

\- Wow...

\- C'est un planeur en carbone, plastique et résine. Ça vole mieux que ceux en bois ou en alu.

\- Oui, ça je peux comprendre.

Pour les voitures aussi il y avait ce genre d'améliorations, il pouvait donc comprendre. Montlhéry avait été étonné que son amant veuille lui faire faire un tour dans les airs en ce jour de Saint Valentin, il était en fait persuadé qu'il ne le verrait pas de la journée. C'était un joli cadeau même si Antoine ne l'avouerait probablement pas. Les yeux rivés sur le spectacle en contrebas, il avoua, lui, une chose qui le turlupinait depuis un moment.

\- Je t'aime Antoine.

Étampes ne répondit pas, l'avion n'eut pas de sursaut non plus. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu, restait juste à attendre patiemment sa réponse qu'il finirait par lui donner d'une façon ou d'une autre. En attendant, ils profitaient du calme dans cet espace clos, loin de tout.

* * *

(Représentants)

Élisabeth s'étira lentement. Réconciliation torride avec Paul. Ah son plaisirois, que faire de lui...? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la tromper mais... Chaque fois, il semblait brisé. Elle-même souffrait. Le lit était vide à ses cotés...

\- Tu es réveillée ma Princesse?

Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours été qu'une paysanne mais lui, dès leur première rencontre alors qu'il était gentilhomme l'avait nommé princesse. Il posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur le lit puis s'assit à coté d'elle pour lui embrasser l'épaule, passant ensuite sa main dans sa chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée.

\- Manges, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Je suppose que c'est la petite boîte?

\- Oui mais mange d'abord ma Princesse.

L'élancourtoise fini par céder et avala le café au lait bien sucrée comme elle l'aimait puis le croissant et la pomme. Finalement, il prit la boîte, un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit. Reposant sur le coussin bleu roi, une bague argentée ornée d'un diamant éclatant.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un Prince Charmant mais Élisabeth je t'en prie, veux-tu m'épouser?

\- Paul...

\- Tu es l'unique femme de ma vie, je t'en supplie... Je ferais tout pour te garder, je te le jure sur cette bague.

Élancourt regarda fixement la bague pendant une minute ou deux qui semblèrent être des années à Plaisir qui attendait la réponse, fébrile. Et là, elle répondit.

\- Oui... Oui, je t'aime Paul.

Sans doute que Guy ne serait pas très heureux de l'apprendre mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les élans de son cœur qui la ramenait toujours à lui, inévitablement. Le grand brun l'embrassa passionnément juste après lui avoir passé la bague. Sa Princesse.

* * *

(Représentants)

Frederica disciplina ses cheveux noirs, heureusement courts puisqu'ils ne lui tombaient que sur la nuque. Elle passa ensuite ses grandes créoles dorées à ses oreilles puis entendit sonner à la porte. Ah, Corinne. Pile à l'heure évidemment. Vic, Victor de son vrai nom soit son petit frère adoptif, était en ballade avec les autres garçons de l'agglo. Et ce soir, miss Trappes était en rendez-vous galant avec sa supérieure Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit sa petite-amie. Celle-ci lui souri, ses longs cheveux blond vénitien retenus en queue de cheval de coté par un joli ruban blanc, sa robe était blanche elle aussi, toute en dentelles. Elle aurait trouvé ça cucul et moche vu comment elle était fringuée mais sur la quentinoise c'était juste adorable.

\- Tu es mignonne Corinne.

\- Merci ma Freddy. T'es sexy toi aussi.

Un jean moulant noir, un haut rouge ajusté laissant percevoir sa poitrine. Elle portait même des talons noirs pour l'occasion. Des bottines certes mais quand même. De cette façon elle ne semblait plus aussi petite à coté de sa compagne aux proportions de mannequin, un mètre quatre-vingt, un joli 95C pour la poitrine, une taille svelte, des hanches rondes mais pas trop. Et en plus de tout ça, des yeux bleus à s'y noyer. Elle attrapa sa veste puis sortie de l'appartement, refermant celui-ci.

\- On mange italien ce soir Freddy?

\- S'tu veux, j'en connais un bon.

\- Je suis heureuse de passer la Saint Valentin avec toi. Je t'aime.

\- Ouais moi aussi...

Corinne lui sourit puis lui prit la main, heureuse comme tout de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa bien-aimée certes ronchonne mais tellement mignonne.


End file.
